


numbers

by demonbrats



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wrong Number AU, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: am i just a number? 'cause it seems like that's your goalor: Jon texts a wrong number, that number is Damian’s. A short sweet fic, fast paced.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	numbers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda implied at the end that they get together somewhat at the end of the fic. Yuh.

Damian Wayne, a boy who has been homeschooled ever since he came to live with his father. His father claimed it was because he was too.. Extreme for normal children. 

That’s fine. Damian didn’t need socialization. He recalls Grayson attempting to send him to school when Bruce had disappeared, but he realized that Damian would never even listen. He realized that the kid needed to feel comfortable at home before even going out to another place.

Plus he didn’t want to risk Damian running away, along with the fact that his dad just died.. Yeah..

Look, Damian, at the ripe age of fifteen, did NOT do socialization! He didn’t need it. His family was very much worried. Damian had a few friends anyways!

Its not like he was lonely. He just liked messing with people. So, when a random number just randomly texted him with the area code of Metropolis, he responded.

—

???: dude! What’s the answer for number 7? im suffering here and if i don’t get this done, i won’t be able to go with kon to the farm this weekend!

Damian read the text with an eyeroll. A _farm_?   
  


Damian: Are you too stupid to not know the answer?

???: look, billy- do you want the honest answer to that question 

Damian: Yes.

???: lmaooo sO FUNNY DUDE

???: srsly, pls

Damian blinked slowly, _what does that mean_? Damian is too embarrassed of the fact he had to look that up.

Damian: What is the question?

???: uhhhhh, what did sam fb morse invent?

Damian: Samuel F.B. Morse is what I assume you meant, but he invented the Telegraph.

???: Thanks!!

Damian rolled his eyes, as he put his phone off to the side. That was done. Damian would have to block the number tomorrow. The boy decided to forget the conversation for the time being abd turned his attention to his beloved dog.

”Come on, Titus, let us go bother Todd while he is here.”

—

Damian woke the next morning with a huff, Alfred was purring next to him, bringing a smile to his face.

Damian heard his phone ding, making him growl. The teen grabbed his phone from its charger, seeing a few missed messages.

He unlocked his phone, narrowing his eyes as he groaned.

???: yOU ARENR BILLY

???: IMSOOSORRYYYY

???: BUT THXFOR THE RIGHT ANSWER

Damian: You’re welcome, your texts looked as if you were in desperate need of help.

???: i was lmaoooo

???: thanks dude 

Damian: Whatever, don’t contact me again.  
  


After Damian had sent that message, his finger lingered on delete if the messages.

He silently cursed as he typed in another message.

Damian: Unless if is dire and this “Billy” cannot help you.

Damian doesn’t know why he even put that. So Damian, the ever dramatic boy he was, just shut his phone off and didn’t look at it for the rest of the day.

—

Damian has been texting this person back and forth for the last few days. Damian has found out that his name was “Jon,” and like he guessed, he was from Metropolis. Damian, in a moment of tiredness and the fact that he had just gotten in an arguement with his father, he told this “Jon” that his name was Damian and that he was from Gothamz

This is how people got kidnapped.

But at the very moment, Damian really wishes he got kidnapped. He was stuck in the corner of the ballroom for this lame dancing thing to showcase his fathers latest accomplishment.   
  
A real eye roll, honestly. He didn’t really know why he was here, but he was unbelievably bored. 

Which was the reason he messaged the Metropolis boy.

Damian: Greetings, moron.

Jon: lovely wait to greet a friend dami

Damian: Bold if you to assume that we are friends. 

Jon: why else would u be texting me? :)

Damian: Out of boredom, perhaps?

Jon: and are u bored?

Damian: Extremely, I’m at an event my father dragged me to. I want to commit genocide. 

Jon: that’s a lil bit illegal yk

Damian: What are they going to do? Arrest me?

Jon: pfffttt 

Jon: ud probably fight them b4 they could

Damian: You are most likely correct.

Damian felt himself smile, he felt himself doing that a lot while texting this idiot.

”’Lil D, get off your phone and come over here, B’s about to start his speech,” Dick was now stood next to Damian, looking at his little brother. Damian rolled his eyes, putting his phone away.

”Can we leave afterwards?”

”Maybe,” he grinned, tossing an arm around Damian’s shoulder and leading him to where the stage was located.

—

Jon: d

Damian: What?

Jon: ft

Damian: What?

Jon: facetime silly

Damian started to suddenly feel subconscious, tossing his phone down and hopping off the bed to go and put some clothes on that actually looks like he was going to go out today instead of sleeping all day. 

Look. It’s the weekend, he wants to sleep, sue him.

Damian went towards his closet, grabbing some black jeans and a dark green sweater. Stephanie had once told him that green looks nice on him since his eyes are green.

He looks nice right? Let’s hope so.

Damian quickly combed his hair, looking at his appearance. Maybe staying up a lot at night to finish his paintings was not a good idea. 

Whatever. It’s not like he cares about Jon’s opinion about him. 

Damian closed his closet and walked back to his bed, picking his phone up as he plucked his earbuds off the bedside table.

Damian: I guess.

Suddenly, the call pop up popped-up, flashing the name “Jon” across his screen, he plugged his earbuds in, putting them into his ears and taking a breath and hitting accept.

”HI!” Jon’s voice rang in his ears, causing Damian to wince.

”Do you have to be so loud?”

”Shush! Could you help me with homework?” Damian rolled his eyes, shaking his head. A moron, an actual moron.

—

Since the call, their calls have became more regular, Damian has even started to walk around the house, casually, talking to Jon and laughing. Has he been teased for it? Yes. Does he care? No. Did he fight them still? Yes.

As the family of idiots sat around the dinner table, Damian was stabbed his fork into his salad. He was tired, he has been up late talking with Jon for hours. It only felt like a few minutes though. 

“Damian? Son?” Damian looked up at his fathe, taking a bite of his food.

”Yes, father?”

“is everything alright? You look exhausted.”

”Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

His father gave a grunt, typical not-knowing-how-to-parent-ism. Whatever.

”Youve been on your phone more, kid,” Tim remarked, brow raising.

”Whats it to you?”

”Just an observation.”

”Keep your observations to yourself,” Damian hissed.

Tim rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in mock defense, “Alright, Demon Brat.”

”Tt.”

—

Father has once said that Damian needed more friends. That Damian needed to socialize more. Si why is it when Damian did socialize, father got mad?

”Irs dangerous, Damian! This person could be someone completely different!”

”He’s— tt! I’m being careful! It’s.. It’s just for fun, it is to mess with them! That’s all! That’s all it is! It’s not like I’ll meet up with them!”

”Talking to random people is dangerous and reckless! You know better!”

”Tt. I’m being careful. I am positive that he is just a highschool person from Metropolis.”

”Damian,” Bruce sighed, “I’m worried. I don’t think this is you thinking things through.”

In hindsight, Damian knew his father was right, but, Damian is dramatic.

So, in all teenage fashion, Damian took his phone from the table where his father had set it down and walked out his father’s study, slamming the door (because of course) and walked upstairs to his room to sulk.

But, he would still listen to his father and would cease communication with Jonathan. 

His best friend, there was the possibility he was an old pervert just trying to use Damian for his own gain.

Did his heart hurt?

Yeah. 

—

A big, a gigantic social gathering that he was forced to attend to again. This time, it was to raise money for animal charities. 

This is his father trying to apologize to Damian.

Damian was sitting at a table, tapping his fingers on the table. It has been months since he has communicated with Jon. Damian was lonely. Maya is busy, she’s in another country studying, Colin— is ignoring him because Damian stopped answering his calls. 

That one is his fault.. Whoopsies.

Damian huffed, tilting his head back as he looked around, his eyes locking with a boy with two people, Damian recognized one, Lois Lane. It took a minute to recognize Jonathan.   
  


Holy shit, Jonathan is real. 

And he is walking towards Damian. Damian got up from his seat, walking to Jon and meeting him half way.

”You exist,” Damian said, head tilting to the side.

Jon stared at him with confusion, “Yeah, duh.”

”I thought you didn’t.”

”We have.. face timed?”

”I thought you were an old man with a young face.”

Jon laughed, “Yeah?”

”Yes.”

”That’s why you haven’t been answering my calls?”

”Yes.”

”That’s a pretty stupid reason.” 

“I see that now.”

Jon held his hand out for Damian to shake, “Jonathan Kent, nice to meet ‘cha.”

Damian shook his hand, “Damian Wayne.”


End file.
